


The Quiet Before The Storm

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Pet Project [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Alice just wants to get drunk, but Lysander thinks that there's more to it than that.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom II (OC) & Lysander Scamander
Series: Pet Project [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, You're My Best Friend





	The Quiet Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DA_Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DA_Friendship) collection. 



> Prompts used-
> 
> You're My Best Friend: Jello shots
> 
> 31 Days of Shipping: Your Platonic OTP

"This sounds like a surefire way to make sure that we all die." Lysander commented as he watched Alice put a tray of jello shots in the fridge but when she turned to face him, he could see that was perhaps her intention. He didn't know what had happened in the last few weeks, but something had hit her self-destruct button. She had never been on the rails, per se, but it seemed that she had come completely off of them.

"Don't be such a baby." Alice told him as she moved passed him and sat herself up on the counter. "You like jelly and you like alcohol so what's the problem?"

Lysander didn't have an answer to that one. He didn't want Alice to drink herself to death but to stop her now would be completely out of character for her. "I take it you've invited the others over?" He asked instead, knowing that she considered his grandfather's house to be hers more than her parents' and she wouldn't have even considered asking anyone's permission if she was going to throw a party there.

"Yeah." She said with a nod as she crossed her ankles over and looked down at her knees which were poking through the holes in her jeans. She had lamented that it was a fashion choice when she had arrived there that morning, and Lorcan had tried to use it to pick on her with. He had since buggered off to hide in the library which had suited both Lysander and Alice.

Lysander worried at a loose bit of skin on his lip. He was doing his best not to fixate on what could possibly be going on with Alice. If she wanted to do what Alice did best and have a party then who was he to tell her that she couldn't? He blew out a puff of air before he opened up the fridge again and grabbed himself a glass of orange juice. Lysander then decided to leave Alice to whatever it was that she was doing and let himself collapse on the sofa.

She followed him, however, dropping down onto the seat next to him, her head landing on his shoulder and a sigh escaping her. Lysander gave a soft hum as he figured that she did actually want to talk about the things that were bothering her after all.

"Everything okay, Alicat?" He asked softly, wondering just how much he was going to manage to get her to open up before she realised what she was doing.

"Auggie left." Alice whispered, her voice small and somewhat shaky, and all Lysander could do was wrap his arm around her. "I don't know where she's gone but she's gone."

Lysander swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry." He said softly. He knew that Alice wasn't exactly close with her sister, but he knew how much Alice loved Augusta and how hard it would be for her to adjust to life without her sister there to act as a buffer between her and her brother.

"So am I." She said with a soft sigh.

Lysander waited for her to elaborate, but that moment didn't seem to come so instead he just leaned his head against hers and allowed for his eyes to close. She seemed to be content to sit there with him in silence anyway.

Lysander soon realised that he must have dropped off to sleep as the next thing that he was aware of was that Alice was shaking him awake. "Oi! We have like five minutes until they get here."

Lysander groaned as he stretched before he pulled himself to his feet. "Is it just Ji and Lou?" He asked as he realised that he hadn't touched his orange juice which was now sitting glaring at him from the table. He knew that once their other besties arrived he would have to lace it with alcohol.

"Yeah." She said, shooting him a smile that he could only guess meant that she was about to unleash something completely unholy on all of them. Lysander wasn't sure what that meant, nor was he sure whether he was meant to look forward to it or if he should be dreading it or not.

He tried to return the smile as he followed her back over to the kitchen area, his orange juice in hand which he tried to drink as he wondered exactly what the plan for the day was. He didn't have to wonder for long as she pulled two of the shots out of the fridge and handed him one.

The shot hadn't had enough time to set yet but this didn't seem to bother Alice as she knocked hers back and after a moment or two of quiet contemplation Lysander realised that the polite thing to do was to follow in suit. He almost gagged on it - on the strength of the vodka she had used, but fortunately his reaction was masked by the sounds of someone arriving in the fireplace. Lysander allowed himself another slurp of his orange juice before he went to greet his friends, hoping that tonight would in fact get messy after all, even if a part of him was dreading the aftermath that was sure to follow.


End file.
